Timeless
by Fire Fly7
Summary: With her kingdom ruthlessly destroyed by Rufus Shrinra, Tifa is taken captive and put under the careful watch of her enemy's top general, Vincent Valentine. However, her fight is far from over. AU; TiVin
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Sadly enough I own no one. *sigh*

**Chapter one:**

Peace. That is what the world wanted. It was a simple dream from the people, a simple dream from us, and a simple dream from me. However, it wasn't so simple to obtain. It was known and yet unknown by the people. I remember how that very word was spat upon when mentioned, let alone discussed. It barely existed because it was seen as a false hope, a fantasy. The word 'peace' was no more, all because of one name:

Shinra.

Their empire was known as Midgar, a vast and bountiful city. They were a step above us all because they had science, something that was the envy of others. And their newfound knowledge resulted in the most spectacular invention: The airship. It was literally their pride and joy, and they wanted everyone to know it. They wanted everyone to know they had power.

Now Midgar may seem like the ideal kingdom to live in, but it was the rival of almost all countries. Nevertheless, it could end up to be one of your best allies. That is, if you could ever make alliance with them. Indeed, it was very hard to become one without something they needed for their glory. And if you declined them, they would simply blackmail you.

But there was also another tactic they used. It was only exercised when Shinra desperately wanted something _valuable_; and the other nation would refuse. All I can say is this didn't happen very much, but when it has it was an event that would be remembered. They made sure of it.

That's where the airships come in. One of their most 'brilliant' inventions made, became known as another kingdom's death sentence. They would load their ships with every kind of explosive made, and bomb the city. No survivors, no exceptions. Unless that monarchy gave Shinra what they wanted, it was all out massacre.

Fear is what they fed upon, power is what resulted.

*****

There was word around the castle of an important visitor to be expected. I paid no heed naturally; one could never believe the gossip these days. Thus I pushed the news to the back of my head. Anyway, visitors were always in and out to see my father, their meetings never concerned me.

So I walked through the endless hallways, and inhaled the crisp spring scent. It was quite nice actually; with windows being constantly open, fresh air always mingled freely with the palace smells.

I made a right and casually entered the training hall. It was empty, which I was grateful for, because one doesn't usually see a lady associate with swords. So I picked up a training blade and started to review my exercises.

*

When I was a child, I was always intrigued by the beautiful weapon and longed to touch one. I made the mistake of sneaking into the hall one day to watch students train. The instructor was using a real sword, demonstrating different techniques with it. And while my eyes sparkled with fascination, they never left the blade until the mentor placed the weapon on a bench. After, he asked the class to imitate what he did and left to help some students.

As one would soon find out, the lack of a child's common sense is replaced by stupidity. And that's what exactly what happened to me. I picked the blade up and had one second of pure joy, just from holding it. I felt wonderful. But the strength in my arms gave way when I found out how heavy the sword really was.

Not good.

As a result, my left arm was rewarded with a nasty long scar from wrist to elbow. But thankfully it could only be seen when my palm was up. So I made a mental note to myself to keep that side of my arm out of sight. Only so I could avoid nosey questions from equally nosey people.

Afterward, I received quite a speech from my father. He gave me a lecture on how children shouldn't wander around the training halls, especially little girls. I felt my pride drop down a level; I wasn't usually scolded over such a foolish act. So I guiltily looked down and mumbled an apology. I felt horrible.

It was then that I heard a soft chuckle behind me. Startled from the interruption, I turned around and was met face to face with armor. And it wasn't just any armor, it was _samurai _armor. I felt myself swallow hard and took a few steps back. The person who stood before me was a muscular built man. He was old, but his face showed that he possessed wisdom beyond years. I could see crow's feet beside both eyes become more defined as a smile formed slightly on his mouth; eyes twinkling with amusement.

My father gave a sheepish half-smile to the man. "Ah Zangan, I am sorry. You must have heard my little lecture to my daughter. She seemed to have gotten in a small accident." He eyed me sternly and I winced in response. I knew this would continue this later.

A heart filled laugh filled the room. "No need to apologize my old friend! Actually I couldn't help but overhear, and an idea struck me," the strange man answered.

"Oh?" my father replied uncertainly.

The stranger cleared his throat. "It has been a long while, and I am afraid my years are limited now." His eyes suddenly glazed over. And his positive attitude had stepped down a notch. "I would like to leave this world knowing that I helped at least one more person; even if it is for a little girl."

My eyes became so wide, I thought they'd pop right out! Did that mean...

"If it's not too much trouble sire, I would like to train your daughter in the ways of the sword. Basics at first, for she is only a child. But in time she might be as good as any man."

I restrained myself from practically jumping up to hug Zangan and saying 'thank you' over and over again. So instead I grinned from ear to ear, mentally crossing my fingers so my father would agree.

"Well…" my father started.

He looked at me and saw the excitement in my face. I nodded vigorously.

Zangan continued, "You see, I sense the fire in your daughter. No ordinary little girl would be so curious to hold a sword, unless they wanted to use it. And this curiosity usually occurs with boys. It would only be reasonable."

My father looked away from me and met Zangan's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment and eventually his eyes softened.

"If it was any other man, I would refuse it," he began, "but since it is you Zangan, I trust that you will train my daughter right. I will give you this opportunity as your last wish before your time comes."

Zangan bowed respectfully. "Thank you my Lord."

Looking at me my father gave me careful instructions. "As for you Tifa, I accept you to behave. Zangan is now your master."

"Oh yes father! I understand!" I chirped happily.

*

A smile touched my face, remembering the memories. Never once have I regretted my sword training, I absolutely loved it.

As for Zangan, he completed his task in educating me. And with that completion he died happily, knowing that he helped one last person.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

_Concentrate. Read their moves. Find an opening. _

The hum of my sword slicing air was comforting, because it calmed me in a way that nothing else could. If I felt stressed out or anxious, 'sword dancing' as Zangan believed, would right away put me at ease. It placed my mind in an almost meditate-like state, focusing only on one thing. Technique.

"...Excuse me Miss Lockhart. If I may interrupt?" The voice echoed clearly through the hall.

I stopped midway through one of my finishing exercises, and faced the direction of the doorway. I was not pleased at all; I hated being interrupted while training.

"Yes?" I answered sharply, one hand on my hip.

Yet the advisor did not flinch from my voice. Although I was of higher class than him, he felt he had more authority over me because if his 'experience' in the kingdom. Cornelius was always like that, and being an old man helped him back up his little theory. It was silly that he greatly respected my father, but saw _me _as nothing but a child.

I was 21 for god's sake! You'd think with all his 'wisdom', he would at least be able to determine that.

"Your father has summoned you," Cornelius responded, eyeing my clothing. "He expects you to arrive in proper attire, for he wishes you to meet a visitor." With that said, he bowed at the waist and left.

_Hmpf. Well that was quick; it must be an important person. _I mused._ I'm surprised he didn't drawl on like he usually did about my appearance._

Cornelius never approved of breeches and a shirt, especially if it was worn by a women like myself. Actually to me it was quite comfortable, but I knew father would never agree. He only lets it slide when I'm training.

I wiped my forehead and replaced the training blade back on the rack. Proceeding through the main door, I walked steadily down the hallways pondering about who the visitor was.

_I guess the gossip was true. _I smiled at the thought. That's a first. But still, I wonder who the visitor is? I could only hope_ it's not some bore father wishes me to meet again. All those old professors are just so dull! I don't know if I can take it anymore!_

Once making it into my room, I walked straight to the adjoining door which led to my bath. The steam greeted me warmly, and I welcomed it. So as soon as I slipped out of my sweaty clothes, I sunk neck deep into the hot water. My muscles quickly reacted to the sudden change in temperature, and eventually began to relax. I sighed contently.

My eye lids began to droop lower, and I almost felt myself nod off. But I jerked my head up, remembering I was needed by my father. If I was to be late, Cornelius would have my head for it. I hastily cleaned and soaped myself and climbed out, wrapping a towel around my body.

I opened the door to my bedroom, and to my dismay, found a dress already laid out for me by the maids. I had told them countless times that there was no need for it, because I was happy to pick out my own wardrobe. But they always took it in their own hands to see what I should wear.

Taking another step towards my bed, I inspected the dress further. The neckline was dangerously low; just as I expected. And it appeared to be sleeveless, but the straps were made to be off shoulder. It was obvious the maids wanted me to impress someone.

I scowled to myself. But once again my mind reminded me that I was pressed for time, so I grabbed the dress almost yanking it on.

_I swear! _Angry thoughts flew freely in my head. _Those maids are really going to get an earful from me!_

As soon as the dress was on, I immediately grabbed a brush from my dresser and quickly tore it through my hair. Thankfully it was half dry, and it cut off half the time it would usually take to comb my long locks. Glancing at the mirror, I took an extra second to make sure everything was alright.

I tilted my head. _Ok._ Maybe the dress wasn't _that_ bad. During my previous my inspection, I failed to see that it was still a simple dress, just how I liked it. The length of the dress was long and flowing, so as to sweep the floor just barely. And it was nothing very flashy but instead elegant and neat. Still though, the idea of so much skin showing just to impress someone; especially someone I didn't even know. I sighed inwardly, who was this visitor anyway?

And besides, my father already had someone in mind for me; the son of Duke Strife.

Yet it was strange, because Duke Strife was already wealthy. And if it meant that I would marry his son, servants just happen to be paid more. The only conclusion I could come up with, was that this visitor must be even wealthier. That _must_ be it.

But I knew father probably wouldn't change his mind about the Duke's son and me because he was already good friends with Duke Strife himself. And it was all a matter of time before he would finalize the whole ordeal.

_But the maids are stubborn. _My inner voice intervened. _They would try anything for more money. _

_True, _I put in.

Then all of a sudden, a loud ring echoed through the corridors. I gasped. The hall clock! It rang and rang, indicating the time and mentally telling me I should have left already. I yanked my door open and got ready to run out, but my dress stopped me abruptly and I nearly tripped and fell. _Smart one Tif. _

I groaned, quite frustrated with myself. Damn.

The last chime of the clock interrupted my silent cursing and I quickly set out into a swift speed walk.

The hallways seemed endless when one was rushing, but I was relieved when I finally rounded the last corner. I looked ahead to see Cornelius standing in front of two closed doors, back straight, and head high. _Please_. It was all for show, and he knew it.

"I see you've decided to show up." His words literally dripping with sarcasm.

As soon as I stopped in front of him I coldly replied, "You know I would have. And might I add," I gave him a sweet smile. "I'm only doing this for father, not you."

"My words exactly," he remarked smoothly, and immediately gave a fake gasp. "My goodness! We agree! I do say we must celebrate."

I rewarded him with an icy glare, and reached for the door knob. Cornelius hastily slapped my hand away at my sudden action.

"You must be introduced," he ordered.

I exhaled in defeat. At this rate I'll never make it into the room. Ignoring my little show, Cornelius took another second and then lightly knocked on the wooden front. A muffled reply met our ears and the advisor let himself in. I stood behind the other closed door.

"I am to announce Ms. Lockhart's arrival," Cornelius' voice rang out loud and clear. And I shook my head, smiling at how such a simple line could be so important to him.

Once he stepped back out, he motioned for me to walk in. I followed his instructions obediently, and the door closed behind me with nothing but a click.

I saw my father sitting at a small rectangular with various papers scattered among the top. His attention seemed to be on one particular paper he had in his hand, but when he noticed I had been standing by the doorway he immediately put it down.

"Ah Tifa, I am glad you have come," he stood up and walked over to me, embracing me softly. "You must meet our guest; he is a very important person to the realm."

My eyes shifted to the tall chair at the foot of the table. It screeched back, and a man stood up from his sitting position, and slowly turned around.

The moment our gazes met, my body immediately stiffened. His steel blue eyes were unmistakable; unforgettable. And that's how I knew, it was _him._

His cheekbones were high and he had a defined mouth, despite the permanent smirk which constantly played among his lips. From his head, he had quite a few stray strands escaping his sunny blonde hair, but he flipped them back casually, a gesture that I could tell was probably a habit of his.

"Miss Lockhart, I am pleased to have finally met you. I have heard nothing but praises from your father." Rufus Shinra's voice was pure velvet, every word rolling off his tongue was as sleek as one can get.

It was all an act.

My first motive was to instantly slap him, so as to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. But I clenched my jaw down hard, and plastered on a smile. I knew father would be most displeased if I did anything rash. So I tentatively raised my hand towards him, our eyes still on each other. If anyone was to break the hold, it wouldn't be me. I could hold anybody's gaze, with me winning every time.

And as I expected, Rufus looked away, his eyes traveling to my hand. He stepped toward me and gently took it in his. Raising it to his lips, he softly kissed it, lingering there for a second longer.

I was tempted to pull away and was literally about to do it, but thankfully my father broke the moment, and I looked in his direction slowly pulling my hand from Rufus' grip.

My father cleared his throat nervously. "I am glad that you are both acquainted with each other now. And-…"

A quiet knock was heard from the door, and a moment later Cornelius' head popped through the opening, eyes curiously looking to see what he had interrupted.

"I am sorry to interrupt. But I must have a word with his Highness, if it's not too much trouble?" His voice was quiet, as if he were to get scolded for coming into the scene.

A sigh escaped my father and he apologized to Rufus for delaying the meeting. Rufus nodded his head in response, "It is quite all right sire, I'm sure your daughter will be fine company." With that said my father opened the door slowly, took a final glance at me then walked through.


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three:**

I hated it.

The very _way_ he looked at me, as if I were a piece of meat; it was simply disgusting. His cobalt orbs traveled up and down my body but bravely I stood my ground. I wasn't about to let a pair of wandering eyes get the best of me.

All I had to do was wait this out; I had no means of even starting a conversation. As for Rufus, I didn't care what he did, just as long as he kept his distance. But to my dismay, he took another step towards me. And his voice came out hushed.

"Such a pretty little thing…" he trailed off. And as he did, his hand rose to stroke my cheek. But just as he was about to touch it, I turned my head away. Rufus looked at me, a hint of surprise on his face.

From my sidelong glance, my curt reply deepened his facial expression. "I don't appreciate being _touched _on our first meeting." After a pause, I added, "My Lord." An edge of mockery was left hanging in my voice as I wrapped it up perfectly with his famous smirk.

Rufus lowered his hand and chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Yes, you are quite the woman Ms. Lockhart. That is why you appeal to me so much. You are different." He carelessly flipped his hair. "It is actually quite captivating."

This 'compliment' made me face Rufus, and I slightly narrowed my eyes. Just what was he getting at?

Yet he still continued, "Don't you think so...Vincent?"

Although this room wasn't entirely large, it still had its dark corners. And from one of them emerged a body, clad in a black cloak. I stifled a gasp, for to me it looked as if he appeared right out of thin air. He had been camouflaged perfectly, as if it was just an ordinary corner, not touched by the light.

Rufus gave a short laugh at my startled look. "Yes, Vincent has quite a talent at being invisible."

Looking upon this strange man, I saw that his face was hidden well under the cloak's hood; like it was nothing but a dark void. However, as he drew closer I saw there were hand movements from inside his garment, and it looked to me that he was untying a knot of some sort that kept his cloak concealed. The man made one final tug just as he stepped beside Rufus, and two arms emerged from the middle of the disguise.

As he opened up his cloak, he didn't reveal any average clothes, but instead black _samurai_ armor. This 'Vincent' was no ordinary person working under Rufus; he looked as if he were a war leader already prepared for battle. There, hanging from his waist was a sheathed sword, its hilt being the only sign the weapon was actually there. But he had something else which hung from his other hip. And it greatly met the description of…a shotgun?

My thoughts never finished though, because as one of his arms made an action to remove his hood, it caught my attention. So as I watched him finish that simple act, I was immediately met with deep-set crimson eyes. From his head, raven locks tumbled freely to graze his shoulders. And as pale as he was, it seemed to suit him perfectly.

Rufus gestured beside him. "Might I introduce, my right hand general and swords master of Midgar. Vincent Valentine."

Vincent gave a respectful nod of his head. "A pleasure."

I blinked and nodded back. "Indeed," I replied quietly.

At that moment, the door to the meeting room opened and my father calmly stepped in. He looked up and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it slowly once his eyes fell on Vincent. My father eyed him suspiciously, for Vincent's attire was fairly noticeable and not in the least normal.

"Who is that man?" came my father's stern tone.

Rufus followed his gaze to Vincent. "Oh, Vincent was my accompaniment. You see-…"

"What I _saw_," my father interrupted, "was that it had just been you and I in the meeting room. I do not approve of spies-…"

Rufus's let his voice rise in countering my father. "You call him a spy, I call him my escort."

At this my father scoffed. "An escort that cannot be seen? That is folly! He is a spy no less." His voice lowered dangerously. "I trusted you Rufus and now that you-…"

"You _dare_ to lecture me?" Rufus hissed. "Now if I recall _highness_. I believe you were to tell me what your answer was to my offer. That is, before we were blessed by your daughter's presence." When he mentioned my entrance, Rufus face had softened somewhat. But quickly as it came, it quickly disappeared when he turned his attention back to my father.

But when my father hesitated, I looked at him confused. What offer did Rufus mean?

He looked away for a second, and then met Rufus's eyes with a hardened face.

"I am to refuse it." Father's voice was harsh. "My daughter has been promised to another, and I intend to keep it that way."

"What?" the blonde snapped. "And who, if you don't mind my asking, is she promised to?"

"Duke Strife's son," was the cool reply.

"Of Nibelheim? Well then, I see." Rufus continued with fake hesitation. "And what would you happen to do if Duke Strife's son was…oh, I don't know…disposed of?"

Father's eyes flickered. "What do you mean?" he growled.

"Answer the question!" Rufus responded angrily.

My father's eyes narrowed. "It would be my decision, and mine alone to decide my daughter's future."

Rufus glanced at me, "So in either case, your daughter is beyond my reach."

"Yes."

A slight smirk formed slowly on Rufus's lips, and from under his breath I heard him reply, "We'll see about that." But to my father he said, "I thank you for your time then. I believe I should take my leave now."

Rufus took a step, and then faced me. "I shall have you yet…" he whispered. But before I could react, he strode past me and headed for the door, completely ignoring my father. Vincent soon followed, but before he exited he bowed deeply to us both which caught my father off guard, but eventually gave a tart nod in return.

As soon as both were out of sight I dared to speak. "Father, was it wise of you to challenge Rufus as you did? I'm sure Vincent was of no harm-…"

"You don't understand dear," my father sighed. "It was during the time you had not arrived. In polite conversation Rufus asked about the kingdom. And in return, I told him of it. But as I recall now, he seemed to weave in certain questions about the structure and arrangements of the buildings; where everything was located." My father looked at me gravely.

"And when I saw that 'escort' of his, it soon struck me he had been hiding and gathering information from my answers. I had a right to accuse Rufus of a spy."

I nodded in understanding. "Yes, I suppose you did. But I don't' see why Rufus would want those facts."

"I too am confused." My father agreed. "However, it does leave us vulnerable to him. If-…" My father stopped abruptly. "I-I must speak with our general." He suddenly broke into a swift speed walk and left for the door.

_What?_

Over the next few days, guards were posted everywhere in the castle. From my bedroom balcony I could see the barracks and soldiers setting up cannons. Their direction was pointed skyward. More cannons were lined on the walls that surrounded us; they too directed upward. As if we were going to be attacked by an air raid.

*

It has been one week since Rufus's visit, and our defenses were holding, ready to fire at anything deemed to be suspicious. It had been confirmed to me that my father was sure Rufus would try to bomb our kingdom.

I didn't want to believe it. Why would Rufus go this far to harm us?

That's when father took me aside; he wanted to talk to me urgently. With great difficulty, he explained what Rufus's motives were and why.

He blackmailed father. He had blackmailed him for me.

Father continued how Rufus needed an heir. It was essential so he could raise this child in his early life time. To teach him, correct him so as to follow in his footsteps.

I thought this over hard. He wanted me for his child. But couldn't he have anybody? Why me? Father had answered that Rufus wanted someone of noble birth, and in his opinion, someone who amused him.

I couldn't let Rufus get away with this; it was either me or the kingdom. A kingdom my father had worked so hard to build. I was just his daughter.

"Father, give me up to Rufus," I announced.

Father had looked at me, bewildered. Then his face slowly changed to a stern look. "Never! Why do you even suggest it?" he exclaimed.

"If he takes me, the kingdom will be spared," I continued pleading. "Oh father, if I go to Rufus, no harm will be done here. I want to at least know I'll still have a home to come back to."

Father took my shoulders in his hands so I would face him. "I'm not going to give you up without a fight. You are the world to me. And I'm not about to let Rufus or anybody take you from me just yet." He smiled sadly. "Even if you did go to Rufus, I don't want you to give birth to a monster that would end up just like him." Father's arms encircled me and brought me into a warm hug. I returned it lovingly.

Without warning, an alarm sounded. And I knew that they were here.

My Father let go of me and looked me in the eyes. "You are to stay in the castle; if Rufus wants you he won't try anything here. But he might send his own men to fetch you. If all goes wrong, our guards will escort you out of here."

I nodded, but added ruefully, "You know, I could take care of myself."

Father chuckled. "Against trained soldiers? Maybe. But for now, stay with the guards." He kissed my forehead tenderly, and left.

I had no choice but to take refuge in my room. From inside I could hear the shuffling of foot steps outside my doorway; guards no less. So I stood up and made my way to my cabinet. It was locked, for I held private belongings in there. Thus I took the key and put it in the bolt twisting it correctly. Opening the two doors, my eyes traveled to what was hung on the back wall of the cabinet.

There, glittering intensely from exposure to the new light sat my sword. It was a gift, a last gift from Zangan himself, advising that I use it only at the right time. _Well, there's no time like the present._ I chided.And I reached for the weapon, gripping tightly onto its hilt. After training with the castle swords I knew the burden of this blade would not be a problem. As I expected, it felt light and nimble. But although it seemed like a weak sword on the outside, Zangan had said it cuts very deep, and could pierce some of the strongest armor.

Zangan actually commented that the weapon reminded him of me. Not the weak part, but of how people judged me to be a defenseless princess always in need of help. Yet when placed in the right situation, I can put up quite a fight to even my greatest foe.

I smiled sorrowfully at the memory of Zangan, but I knew this wasn't the right place nor the time to reminisce of lost friends. So I gave the sword a few practice swings to test it. And in doing so, I heard the singing voice of the blade breathe out, as it sliced the air.

But its song had been abruptly interrupted. For I heard the roaring sound of explosions.

I ran to my balcony, but thought twice about actually running outside. So I stood behind the glass door and looked on. A cry of grief and terror escaped my lips as I watched. It was burning. Everything was burning. I saw the airships, those _damn_ airships in the sky which was now engulfed with smoke.

Cannons were shooting in all directions, and some ships had taken some heavy damage, but in spite of everything their ammo kept falling. That's when the ground shook rapidly, and it took me by surprise that I had to brace myself. Screams were heard from the hallway, and I rushed out of my room, sword in hand.

Servants and guards were scattered, running every which way. I stopped a maid and demanded what just happened.

"The east and west wings have been demolished!! Those were our only means of escape without having been noticed." The maid hurried on, pouring out everything she knew. "Now all that is left is the main entrance, and what I've heard, there is a small group of Shinra soldiers posted there!! Princess, they are led by-" Her eyes traveled past me and she gasped in horror. "Him."

I turned around almost sure of who I was to find. And as I faced him, I heard the maid behind me back away and make a run for it.

In front me stood none other then Vincent Valentine himself.

I lunged at him, and quick as a flash he blocked my sword with his own blade. I didn't even see him unsheathe it. Using my strength, I pushed down hard; leaning most of my weight to give me the advantage. "Are you here to fetch me?" I hissed viciously.

Vincent pushed back with equal force and he swung me away, giving us some distance. I caught myself and sunk into stance. The training sinking into my body. But something stopped me. I groaned in defiance. My dress! I swiftly took the front of it and ripped it with frustration. It tore easily and I stopped pulling at it when the rip reached just above my knees. With this new slit, my legs could now move more freely.

I saw Vincent's eyes travel, and I smirked. Wrong move. I swiftly closed our distance and lunged once more. Caught by surprise, Vincent just managed to parry my move, but not without leaving a mark. I knew for a fact that samurai armor left an open spot right where the arm connected to the body. Since the suit came in separate parts, the breast plate did not connect with anything else. Thus making the user vulnerable.

Vincent looked me, his eyes flashing with amusement. "I see you are not to be taken lightly. Alright then." And he rushed to me just as I did, but I was ready this time. His thrusts came from every side, but I blocked them without much difficulty. Yet I couldn't read his moves, and I was fast running out of time. I couldn't do this forever.

As my sword met his once more, they clashed with a scream from both weapons. I pushed back at him and made my attack, but Vincent blocked as if it was no problem for him at all. His face was calm and almost mocking. So I lunged in anger at him for him not taking me seriously. He expected this and as my sword strode past his head, he murmured, "An opening."

I blinked in confusion. But then just as I realized what he meant, Vincent's butt of his sword hit me straight on. It's contact: my stomach. I stood there stunned and bent over from impact. The scenary around me grew hazy, and I felt my legs give away. Vincent caught me gently as I fell, and I remember as he hoisted my body into his arms, those crimson eyes looking at me right before everything went black.


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four:**

The fire surrounded me. Their accursed flames clawing at my body demanding I give in. Give in to their wrath. The heat had become unbearable and all around me the swirling colors of orange, yellow and red grew closer. I shrank away in fear. I wanted to go home to where father was, where no one could hurt me. I felt like a child, alone and lost.

In my head, a voice rung out with its sinister sneer. "Where will you go now? You are alone! No one is here to protect you!" I tried to block it out but I clutched at my head in pain as it continued. "I will take you just like I took your father and your home!" It mocked purposely. I cried in anguish.

_You are the world to me…_

*

I gasped in shock. My breathing came out ragged and I fought to control it, taking in deep breaths from the air around me. A wave of dizziness caught me off guard, and I groaned inwardly, putting my head into my clammy hands. And in doing so, an image of my father flashed through my mind. I shuddered instantly. _Was it true? Could something I've merely dreamt be true? _I swallowed hard. Oh father…

Lifting my head wearily, I hastily blinked back tears, silently scolding myself that I was tougher than this. When my vision finally became clear, I looked forward. _What?_ I turned my head in all directions. I was in a bed; and in a four poster bed to be exact. The transparent curtain had been drawn on all sides.

It was evening, and a cool breeze whispered innocently through the room. It tugged longingly at my bed curtains, with them rising to and fro in quiet response. I crawled out of bed curiously, and through an opening in the clear drapes. But as I did, a sharp pain stabbed my stomach. My hand traveled to the throb and I felt a tender bruise forming. Damn him. I cursed to myself.

Turning my attention elsewhere, I padded over to the window. Pushing it open further, I peered out into the night.

Before me lay Midgar city. Its vastness was beyond compare, and it spread out widely in all directions. There were lights coming from many different households and buildings which made the city glitter. And I simply looked on in awe.

But then reality hit me.

I almost failed to remember why I was here in the first place. I scowled at the sight in front of me and turned my back. Instead, I decided to study where I was being held.

_A guestroom._ I scoffed at this. A very nice prison indeed.

The room looked rather simple and elegant, but costly as well. The four poster bed which I had been lying in was what first caught my eye. From what I could see through the curtains, the head board was delicately carved. Its deep engravings swirled into pictures and creatures as if telling a story of its own. Curious, I walked over to the bed and sat on the side. My hand reached to touch the polished wood, and I traced the different patterns it held, each swirl weaving cleanly into something else.

I pulled back slowly, and surveyed the rest of the guestroom. On the far wall lay a mini fireplace where new logs had been stacked inside it, and another stack on the outside for later use. There was no sign of any items to actually start the fireplace up, so I turned my attention elsewhere.

Studying the walls and floor, I discovered they were made of polished marble; clean but cold I noted. My bare feet didn't even warm the spot I had left them in all this time.

_Almost reflects Rufus in a way._ My mind spat. Warming up to nothing or no one.

I quickly shoved that thought to the back of my head. Of all people, I didn't want _him_ to be roaming through there. It was bad enough I was his little hostage in a country I knew nothing about. But as soon as I dismissed the thought, a sound suddenly broke the silence within the room. It came from the two doors opposite of where I was sitting. There was a click of a lock and the sound of a key being pulled out. I stood up, ready to face whoever dared to step in.

The copper knob turned slowly, and I half expected it to be Rufus himself. In most scenarios, it always just happened to be the last person you had been thinking about. Don't ask me why, it just usually was. In books anyway, my head countered politely.

The other half of me expected Vincent. Making a perfect entrance, considering how dark my room was. The only source of light came from the pale moon overhead. I clenched my fist hard. If it was either of them, I would walk straight up to them and give a good right fist to their face. That would feel good.

But to my complete surprise, a maid's head just popped through the opening. Her timid green eyes racing around the room until they landed square on me. I relaxed; slightly. But I watched her carefully as she stepped in and closed the door. She was carrying a candle as well, and its single light lit up her face almost…angelically.

Her chestnut locks revealed natural curls, as it fell freely to her shoulder blades. Sections of her hair framed her face while another half had been tied loosely in a lone pink ribbon. She also appeared to have very full lips and a pale complexion; yet not in an unhealthy sort of way. This young girl seemed about my age as well, but her appearance, if disguised well enough, could be seen as a very beautiful high noble. She didn't seem to fit her class as a simple maid.

"My Lady." The chestnut greeted respectfully, and gave a slight curtsy before continuing. "My name is Aeris. I am to be your handmaiden for your stay at the palace." She paused unsure of weather to keep going but alas went on. "His- his Grace has asked for your presence at dinner. I'm to help you dress and prepare yourself."

I narrowed my eyes. "I see." Does he think that I'm going to just waltz right into his arms? After all that has happened? My country, my home has been burned to the ground! And he invites me to dinner_???_

I took a deep breath and let it out. I wasn't going to take out my anger on the young maid. So instead I answered in a very neutral tone, my voice kept low. "Will you tell _His Grace_ that I do not intend to meet him, let alone eat dinner with him as long as I am kept captive here."

Aeris' eyes widened. "My Lady, are you sure you-…

"I am sure," I replied coolly and turned my back to her walking steadily to the window.

"My Lady," she tried again. "His Grace has told me that if you refuse to eat with him, y-you do not eat at all." Aeris' voice cracked at the last phrase. She was obviously very afraid of Rufus.

"So be it." _I_ wasn't going to give in to him.

A silence lifted between us. I kept my gaze straight ahead, even though it angered me just looking at the city. It reminded me of what I didn't have anymore. A lump rose in my throat but I didn't falter, and Aeris still did not leave. I heard her step forward.

"Is that it then?" Pause. "I-I know the circumstances of why you are here, and I am deeply sorry for your loss. But-…"

I couldn't hold it in. I heard the pity in her words. The one thing I didn't want to hear from anybody. I furiously turned towards Aeris. "Sorry?? You're _sorry??_ Sorry won't bring back anything! For all I know my father could be _dead!_ Because of that stupid, selfish king of yours!!" I failed to notice that my outburst broke my mental barrier, and that tears were now streaming down my cheeks.

I had silenced Aeris for the time being, and so I turned my back to her once again, gripping the window sill hard. I hung my head and bit my lower lip trying to regain control over my emotions. From behind, I could hear soft footsteps approach closer and stop a short distance from me.

"I know that nothing I say or do will bring anything back. But…" Aeris' damn kind voice made me listen to her words carefully. "This is exactly what Rufus wants. Your sudden stir of emotions: grief, anger, revenge." She stopped short making sure her information sunk in. "H-he will use those against you to…control you."

I looked up and slightly turned my head, indicating that I had given her my attention.

She continued slowly, choosing her words with care. "You see my Lady, he knows that you won't come so easily to dinner, and he threatened you. If you stayed here your emotions would bottle up. And eventually……"

"I'll burst and do something rash," I finished. "Just like he'd want."

"Yes my Lady," Aeris replied.

I took a moment and wiped my tears away hastily. Turning around completely, I looked her straight in the eye. "Why are you helping me?"

She smiled, her shyness kicking back in. "I can sense a fire within you My Lady. You are no ordinary woman of the Court." She looked down. "I think you have what it takes to withstand Rufus himself. All you need is self-control."

Her advice reminded me of Zangan so much; I almost wanted to start crying again. Almost. So instead I replied to Aeris, "Well then, dinner waits."

*

Before I knew it, I was soon being escorted to dinner by a soldier who was posted outside my room. Aeris had worked quickly and quietly in preparing me, and even I was surprised of how I looked when I stood in front of the mirror. She had brushed my hair till it shown and chose an appropriate gown, elegant enough to wear for dinner. Aeris had sighed happily when I was finished, and suppressed a giggle when the guard's eyes widened when seeing me.

Her only advice was to keep my emotions at bay. I complied, telling her I'd try my best.

The guard led me through the silent corridors, making no conversation whatsoever. I was grateful for it actually; it gave me time to think.

_Ok. I know I have to stay calm. No matter how much I want to strangle him on the spot._ My hands automatically gripped my gown. _No. Control yourself! _I loosened my hold but didn't let go. I wasn't even there yet, and I was already thinking rash thoughts.

Then I remembered my training. Zangan's very words to stay calm and cool. _No fighter will win a battle blinded by their own rage._ That's when the guard spoke up.

"My Lady, we have arrived." I took a breath and entered through the door. The guard closed it behind me announcing, "Majesty. Her Highness Princess Tifa has arrived." He bowed at the waist and stepped back.

The dining room was very large, with a glass chandelier hanging overhead. Its candle light bounced radiantly off it resulting in the whole creation to glitter madly. In the middle of the room sat Rufus. He was on the far side of a very long rectangular dining table. Food had been placed in front of him, along with a glass jug of red wine.

He had a drinking goblet in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other. His blue eyes were scanning it quickly, darting this way and that. Then all of a sudden Rufus smirked. He turned to his head to his companion behind him and gave the sheet back.

The man was Vincent.

He took it and bowed. Rufus dismissed him with a wave of his hand and Vincent walked in my direction to the door. My eyes followed him, narrowing ever so slightly till he slowed his pace when nearing me.

"My Lady," he acknowledged, his crimson eyes flashing with amusement.

I gave him a cold smile and curtsied. "A pleasure."

He held my eyes a moment longer and strode past me. I turned my direction back toward Rufus. The smirk was still plastered on his face while he leaned on his elbow. He gestured to a chair on his right, and I carefully took my time and sat down. He arched an eyebrow.

"I am…surprised that you've joined me for dinner Miss Lockhart." This time he took his other elbow and propped it up onto the table, leaning on both. "It was very bold of you."

I spoke between clenched teeth. "You gave me little choice, _Highness_."

Rufus chuckled. "Oh yes, that's right. But I thought it would take a little more than _that _to lure you out of your room." He paused. "Considering how…"

_Stubborn I could be, _I filled in, remembering how father always used to lecture me about that.

…daring you could be, Rufus finished satisfied.

I looked up and studied him. He thinks that he's got control over me already, I realized suddenly. _He thinks that if I stayed in my room bottling up my emotions, or come out looking as if I've accepted defeat, that he's got control over me._ I wanted to laugh in his face but I kept a straight hold on my facial expression. Hah. Well we'll let_ him think that for the time being._


	5. Chapter five

**Chapter Five:**

I had polished my dinner off quickly. I didn't know how long I could stand Rufus with him just staring at me, and I wanting nothing more than to knock him out. It was simply degrading. Really. And when he wasn't staring, he would add some little taunt here and there. Almost daring me to lash out at him, as if testing me. I proved him wrong though whenever I answered with an icy cool reply. His brow would just rise in response, while his eyes studied me anticipating for more, but never received anything further.

But I was finally relieved when he rose out of his chair, so on instinct I rose as well. He walked me to the door and took my hand raising it to his lips. _Don't pull away. Don't pull away! If you do, you're bound to slap him right across the face!_ My mind screamed mentally.

Mustering all the will power I had, I didn't pull away. And when his lips brushed my wrist, I shivered. No, not in the sort of way where I have feelings for him. But it was just the very idea that the destroyer of my homeland was showing his politeness to, possibly, the only survivor left. And I hated it because I know he didn't mean it. Not one bit.

"I bid you goodnight, fair lady." His smirk once again taking its place on his mouth.

"Highness." I curtsied in response.

He opened the door, and I walked out. The soldier from before was waiting outside. Rufus closed the door quietly, but not without saying, "Until tomorrow, Miss Lockhart."

I didn't reply and did not turn around. The guard looked at me, puzzled for not acknowledging Rufus back. But he knew better than to voice out his opinion, so he simply led the way back to my room.

*

When I woke up the next morning, I realized I had the same dream from the night before. Will it always be like this as long as I'm here?

I shook my head trying to rid of such thoughts; it was too painful to reflect back on just yet. So I pulled the blankets off my body and pulled myself to the edge of the bed. Something all of a sudden rustled and it caught my attention immediately. I noticed the window was open a crack, letting in a sliver of the cool breeze. I stood up and scanned my room and my eyes finally fell onto a piece of a parchment sitting on one of my dressers. Eyeing it curiously, I walked over and picked it up.

_My Lady,_

_I will come to dress and prepare you for dinner later, for I was notified that you will _

_have dinner with His Grace from now on. _

_I have also left the door unlocked for you. But if you wish to roam around _

_the castle grounds, I am afraid you are to have an escort by your side at all times._

_It has been arranged so do not worry._

_ -Aeris_

I put down the note. An escort. Wonderful.

*

When I was done washing my face from a water basin left by Aeris, I made my way over to the wardrobe, and fished out a dress which satisfied me for the time being. Once I put it on, I took a brush from the dresser and carefully combed it through my hair. I stared at my reflection while I did so, and before I knew it my thoughts slowly wandered back to the dream.

Inside my head I could hear that sniping voice again. The fire. _I will take you just like I took your father and your home!_ It gave a mocking laugh.

I gripped the brush hard; I had started to forcefully tear it through my hair. My eyes began to glaze over, and when I realized this I instantly dropped the tool on the floor. It landed with a clack as it met the hard marble and I swallowed slowly in response. I sniffed and put a hand to my mouth to suppress a sob. It took a moment before my vision gradually became clear once more and I quickly cleared my throat of the invisible lump that had formed there.

When I reached down to pick up the brush, I practically jumped in surprise when a knock came from the door. My brow furrowed in confusion. With the accessory in my hand, I placed it gently back on the dresser. I didn't really want any visitors at the moment, but I quickly regained my composure and made my way to the door.

Probably maids to clean the room, my mind commented dryly.

When I opened the door I glanced back over my shoulder and quickly surveyed the room. There wasn't much to clean up for them, so I turned back around. "You don't have-…" I stopped short as if slapped. And I just stood there silently, until involuntarily I took a step back.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously as he bowed to me, and I knew he was holding in a smile to my hostile reaction. I could see his jaw muscles tighten trying to suppress it. Vincent Valentine found this very amusing indeed.

But though_ I_ definitely didn't, I chose to take a wild guess to why he was here. "Are you to be my escort?" I managed to catch hold of my voice.

This time the smile partially reached his lips. "Is My Lady not satisfied?" he answered, obviously having fun.

I opened my mouth, about to make a sharp reply, but thought against it. "Just not what I expected," I mumbled quite annoyed.

Vincent arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

I chose not to answer back and strode past him into the hallway. He was enjoying this wasn't he?

Vincent reached inside to close the bedroom door, and I took this moment to study him quickly. No armor this time. But he was still clad in black: his shirt, breeches, and a cape that hung from his shoulders. His sword was still attached to his left hip, as was that mysterious shotgun on his right. Vincent turned back around and followed my line of vision before I could look away.

He took a second before answering. "Death Penalty," he said quietly.

I looked up. "Excuse me?"

He gestured toward the gun. "Death Penalty," he repeated. "That's the name of the shotgun."

I glanced back down. "Oh." I didn't know what to say to that. "Interesting. Does everyone carry these shotguns around?"

Vincent shook his head. "No one except Rufus and I," he answered. "Our guns may look similar, but their class and make are very different from one another."

I nodded slowly. So _Rufus has one too?_

Vincent eyed me, trying to read my face to see if I had anything more to say, but he soon brushed off his attempt. "Let us go then." He turned in the opposite direction and started to walk down the corridor as I swiftly followed suit.

*

It was early noon when Vincent stopped in front of the dining room after some of the tour. He said I was to eat lunch there and that he will come back later to show me more of the castle grounds. It was rather lonely eating all by myself, but then again I'd rather it be like that than eating with Rufus. I shuddered upon the thought, and then took a cloth and gently wiped my mouth.

The dining room door opened slowly and Vincent stood in the doorway. I pushed my chair back and proceeded to him, he gave a short nod of his head and spoke, "Shall we continue then?"

"Of course," I replied evenly.

Once again we found ourselves walking down the hallways, and I soon fell in step with him. So far, Vincent had taken me through the whole wing in where my bedroom was located. It wasn't much too see, except for some historical statues, paintings of previous rulers, and other things of the like. But it was sill kind of interesting.

Yet, a part of my mind still nagged at me for letting Vincent so near to me. It wasn't as if I was totally opening up to him. I just withdrew a barrier I usually kept around myself, when with people I thought suspicious. Especially someone like Rufus.

Vincent, however, was so very different when away from him. Personality wise anyway, because there were no taunts, or no stares. And it was surprising, because since he appeared like such a loyal servant to his king, I thought that some of his actions would rub off onto the general.

But none did.

When we walked, it was usually him explaining the scenery or one of his 'amusing' comebacks to some of my remarks. And we both knew it meant no harm. But other than that, he held a very silent exterior. Yet…it wasn't the uncomfortable silence people usually experience with others.

All of a sudden Vincent's voice shattered my train of thought. He had said something. I blinked, and met his crimson eyes with my own.

"Sorry," I answered sheepishly. "…I was just thinking about something." I gave a nervous laugh at being caught off guard.

A hint of a smile found its way along his face. "A gil for your thoughts," he repeated.

Surprisingly enough, I was completely speechless. I didn't show it of course, but really, of all things to ask. It had been more than a few seconds, so I tore my eyes from his face and folded my hands behind my back. I gave Vincent a sidelong glance.

"It'll take more than gil for my thoughts," I replied ruefully.

Vincent looked at me for a moment longer. Then he shook his head, the corner of his lips twitching upward in response.


	6. Chapter six

**Chapter six:**

Days passed. Days in which where a moment hasn't gone by when I have not thought of home. Days in which each and every thing I did, was carefully monitored. And it was through this, that I got restless.

I was in my room one night. Aeris was brushing my hair in front of the mirror after a quite _amusing _dinner with the king.

*

_Rufus set down his wine goblet after a refreshing whisk, carelessly fingering the intricate designs etched into it. He leaned on his elbow with a slight smirk, "Really, Miss Lockhart. You have shown no interest whatsoever in anything found in my palace. What must I do to get your attention hmm?" He added a touch of mock pleading to his last phrase._

_I gently wiped my mouth on the cloth sitting on my lap and looked into his eyes, not faltering with his icy cobalt orbs staring straight back at me. "I am quite sure Your Grace, that given under the circumstances as to why I'm being held here, I hardly believe _anybody would try to take interest in their captors own vicinity." 

_Rufus' eyes flashed, obviously not impressed with my answer. He found it very irritating with the way I could counter back so nonchalantly. Yet he took another whisk, not taking his eyes off me. "Although," I continued. _

_"Yes?" Rufus pressed, just barley hiding his curiosity. He had, to some extent leaned forward in anticipation to what I was about to say. And my head titled ever so slightly._ Does he actually believe I'm willing to tell him something? _I thought, and scoffed inwardly. _

_ Hiding my mischievous expression, I instead covered it by furrowing my brows and looking up in a confused manner. "…Oh." I simply said. "Wait, never mind." And with that, I took my own glass of wine and raised it to my lips, biting back a smile._

_Rufus blinked, and the hand which he had his head so leisurely propped up on before, immediately slammed down to meet the mahogany table. "I am rather _sick_ and _tired of your cynical little remarks princess." Putting down the wine, I noted he said that last word through clenched teeth and raised my eyebrows in fake surprise.

_I decided to continue playing this 'mindless noble woman' act. "But Your Grace!" I exclaimed bringing a hand to my chest, "I am but a common woman in your presence! How could I make cynical remarks to _you?" I gave him my most innocent look, waiting for an answer. But the blonde didn't respond, instead he just glared harshly at me, his mouth set in a grim line. And it was because of this I found a fairly interesting detail about him.

_Rufus could not resist flattery._

_That small enough phrase was all it took to trigger it and bring it out in the open. _

_ "You may have your fun and games now Ms. Lockhart. But mark my words, I shall put a stop it soon enough." _

*

Yes, very amusing indeed.

"Aeris?"

"My Lady?" she answered still brushing.

"Where are the barracks located?" I inquired casually.

In the mirror, the maid's eyes met mine for a split second, and her brushing slowed ever so slightly. But as soon as it did, it went back to its normal speed just as quick.

She smiled, albeit a bit forced I noted. "I hardly think a Lady of the Court would be interested in the barracks My Lady." She looked at me once more.

"That is where the soldiers train."

"I know."

*

That night, sleep wouldn't take hold of me. I lay awake in my ocean of beddings, as the pale moonlight bathed me in its presence. It was my only companion tonight, and I turned my head toward it where the curtain lay half open. The restless was unbearable at the moment, and I scowled to myself starting to get up. I pushed my arms into the wide sleeves of my silk robe and silently fished my way out of bed.

I needed to do something, go somewhere. Before I went to bed, Aeris didn't exactly give in to tell me where the barracks were. But I managed to find out they were at least close. Over the past days, Vincent's tours proved to be worthwhile. It wasn't that bad to be with him really, he was fine enough company. It was sometimes what I looked forward to on most days. I knew that if I really tried, I could probably find my way through the whole castle thanks to him.

But now that Vincent had shown me pretty much everything, I hadn't seen him for a few days. To my surprise, I actually felt a bit disappointed.

I shook my head, ridding my mind of such thoughts. I'm not _supposed _to take a liking to him! I groaned in defiance. Who was I kidding; he really was the only additional company to me other than Aeris. And like I said before, it actually wasn't _that_ bad.

Now I really did feel restless with these unorganized thoughts racing through me. I strode silently to the door and reached for the knob. Unlocked. I narrowed my eyes at the contemplation but continued to open the door nonetheless. Not making a single sound, I crept through doorway and into the dark corridors. All that lit my path was the noiseless glow of lit candles, burning brightly on the shadowed covered walls.

I waited a moment, taking in my surroundings; allowing my eyes to adjust to the night light. I glanced back at my closed door; there was something about it being unlocked…

"If you must know what I am doing," I turned my head slowly in one random direction, "I am only taking a midnight stroll. Come if you wish." No one stepped forward, and I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

I turned to my left and made my way down the undisturbed hallway. I closed my eyes, still walking, each step sounding like nothing but a soft pat against the marble floor. How I longed for home: to be in my own hallways, feeling the crisp air around me from the open windows. I could still remember that exact moment, knowing nothing at all that my life was about to change just a few hours later.

I opened my eyes, which shattered the distant memories, and I let them pass.

Hallway after hallway seemed a blur, as I instinctively weaved in out of them, choosing my own path. I wondered if my watcher was still with me. I smirked at the thought of losing him. A worthy game. But this is not the time. I was eager to find the barracks first.

The sliver moonlight rays which streamed through various windows lit my path as I came to more main and well know corridors. The simple candle light by my rooms, were all of a sudden transformed into semi bright lanterns as I swiftly treaded down the floor.

Then, there. Just as I passed one last glass window, a black smudge caught my eye. I backtracked slowly and peered through the polished pane squinting. _At last._ I turned in all directions to find an exit, but none were visible. Frowning in defiance, I trotted to the next hallway and looked with still no result. It wasn't until 2 more turns later, that I found stairs leading to the ground floor and finally to an exit to the outside.

The cobble stone path way led straight to a high gate. I couldn't hold in my eagerness, and quickly hurried forward. I grinned in spite of myself, _not bad._ I thought. Reaching for the handle, I gripped the cold metal hard and pulled.

And pulled again. Then again, this time with both hands. But it didn't budge.

_LOCKED,_ my mind screamed_._

I cried out in sheer frustration, and angrily shoved at the gate with my hands. Damn damn damn damn, I huffed. Not_ what I wanted, but probably to be expected. _Looking upward, I saw the height of the gate and knew there was no way I could climb that. I once again scowled. I could almost hear someone laughing silently at my foolish find. I gave one last angry push to the entrance and leaned on the metal bars.

What now? I obviously did a whole lot of wasting time to find my destination locked right in front of me. Ugh. Slowly, I trudged back up the path.

Once I reached inside the palace, I looked in the direction of where my room lay and bit my lip. Taking a tentative step forward to go back where I came from, I stopped short and turned my head toward the opposite hallway. My eyes narrowed. Explored before, but in the moonlight? Nope. I smirked, and turned at the heel with my back to the hallways I followed to get here. I breathed in and let out a long sigh. Might as well keep on going, I urged myself.

A little ways ahead of me lay glass double doors, leading to a balcony. I tilted my head. Yes I remember now. The balcony had steps leading down to a small lush garden, with a fountain sitting in the middle. I'd thought it was quite nice at first glance, when I saw it from the veranda with Vincent on one of our tours, but it reminded me so much of what I longed for at home.

Gardens were always something that surrounded my castle…but…but maybe it wouldn't hurt to go down tonight. I did say I wanted to go somewhere. And the barracks was out of the question anyway.

I gently pushed a door open and quietly stepped down onto the stairs. Without tall trees in the way of the sky, the moonlight bled its way throughout the small enclosed area. Everything it touched drank it up so deeply: the trees, flowers, everything all had a faint glow of white, making the garden seem almost ethereal.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain and absently ran my fingertips through the silent water. There were small goldfish swimming curiously around my hand and they darted playfully to and from it obviously very pleased. I smiled not looking away. Now seemed the right moment.

"Vincent." My voice came out hushed but loud enough for the small garden. "Could you take me to the barracks tomorrow?" I waited, not looking up once. "Formally?"

Then, a step onto the grass came from behind. "Why."

I smiled again. "Interested, I suppose."

The goldfish seemed to grow weary of my fingertips smoothly flowing against the water and eventually got used to the idea I was there. I lifted my hand from the fountain and rested it on my lap. I looked behind me and silently rolled my eyes afterward. No one was there. "Very funny," I sarcastically put in. He wanted a game? So be it.

I closed my eyes and let myself breathe in. Out. For each one, I counted up to seven, then down repeating the process. My body was relaxed, and my senses alert. Everything drowned out, faded away except for what I wanted.

One after the other, I deciphered each little thing which caught one of my senses. I waited, and then waited a moment longer. Three. Two. One. I opened my eyes and pointed to my right. "There."

A shadow emerged. And from the darkness, those crimson eyes pierced right through it. But as he stepped into the subtle light, I could make out a tiny smile, amused that I actually found him.

"My prize?" I asked, arching one eyebrow.

"As you wish," Vincent replied. "Tomorrow."

"Thank you." I sat back down, and looked at him. Those eyes staring straight back at me, so red. But not menacing in any way. Far from it. I couldn't place what it was, and I wanted to but couldn't. It was something deeper. Was there sorrow behind it?

I smiled softly at him without thinking, and redirected my gaze looking into the starry night submitting my attention to it. I felt so…at peace here.

Eventually though, my head faintly reminded me that Vincent was still standing there. He didn't leave. Why? But I never finished the thought. I was lost. In this night, this silver speckled sky. In this moment where time seemed to stop. Almost…timeless.


End file.
